C'est ça l'enfer !
by kalid1983
Summary: Réponse à un concours : Un OS avec obligatoirement Ruby, Bela, Dean et Sam.


C'est ça l'Enfer !

"Une forêt enchantée ? C'est une blague ?"

"D'après mon contact, ça explique toutes ces disparitions."

"Mouais… En attendant, j'aimerais bien le connaître."

"Non, tu n'veux pas."

"Je…? Non. Laisse tomber."

Sam esquissa un sourire.

_Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Sammy... _

"Ok. Va pour une forêt enchantée. Et maintenant, comment on la désenchante ?"

"C'est simple. On y va et on tue la créature. Après, je te sors de ton pacte."

"Intéressant… Y'a juste une faille, Einstein. Comment on tue une chose inconnue quand on a plus le Colt ?"

Grand silence. Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

"Sam. Sam. Sam. Parfois les contacts ne font pas tout. Utilise ça au lieu de ça." (désignant successivement sa tête et son pantalon)

Sam resta figé dans une pâle version du poisson dans son bocal. _Il sait pour la fille ? _

"Et comme je suis un frère génial, je t'offre une virée pour la forêt enchantée ! Putain, ça fait bizarre…"

"Et ? T'as un plan ?"

"On y va. On dégomme. On revient." (tout sourire)

"Etrange, on dirait mon idée…"

"Naaaan. Mon plan ! Et l'aîné a…"

"Ouais j'sais. L'aîné a toujours raison." (soupirant)

"Tu vois Sammy, quand tu veux !"

**Plus tard**

"T'as pas l'impression d'en faire trop ?"

"On ne sait pas à quoi on a affaire..."

"De là à prendre trois sacs, y'a quand même de la marge."

"Faut bien parer à toutes les éventualités…"

"Mouais… T'es vraiment une fille."

Sous l'œil amusé de son grand frère, Sam ajusta les sacs sur son dos en laissant échapper une grimace.

"Trop lourd ?"

"On fait quoi maintenant ?"

"On observe. On écoute. On inspire à pleins poumons."

"Dean…"

"Et mon flair, t'en fais quoi ? Y'a quelque chose ici. Suffit de la repérer."

"Un GPS peut-être ?"

"Aha ! Très drôle. Concentre-toi !"

"Ok. Ok."

"Alors ?"

"Ça sent l'herbe. Il fait beau. Les petits oiseaux chantent…"

"Hilarant ! T'es loin d'avoir tout vu."

"Deeeeaaaan ! Y'a des centaines d'hectares, peut-être même plus, qui peuvent abriter cette chose…"

"Faut que j'l'appelle ? You-hou ! La chose ! Tu veux jouer avec moi ?"

"Dean !"

"Pardon. Tu veux jouer avec nous ?"

"Dean !"

"Vous êtes combien ?"

"Deux. Ça s'voit, nan ? "

"Erreur." _Et merde !_

A peine le temps de le penser et nos deux frères quittaient le calme et l'austérité de la forêt pour un lieu nettement plus bruyant.

"Tu vois, tu l'as énervée."

"On est où ?"

"Fête foraine."

"Merci, j'avais vu. Mais où exact…?"

Dean n'eut pas le temps de formuler le reste qu'une tornade blonde le dépassa pour se jeter au cou de son frère.

"Chériiiii !" _Hein ?_

Dean leva un sourcil vers son frère, mais à sa mine quelque peu effrayée, il n'en menait pas plus large.

"Faudra toujours qu'elle se fasse remarquer..."

Au son de la voix, Dean se retourna pour se retrouver face à…

"Bela ?"

"T'attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"Bah…"

"Suis pas vieux jeu mais je pensais quand même que ça te ferait tenir à carreau…" (montrant la bague)_ Quoi ?_

"Laisse tomber Dean, elle est jalouse. C'est pas son homme qui la couvrirait de cadeaux."

"R-R-Ruby ?"

"Tu les as gagnés pour moi ? T'es vraiment un amour !..." (déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres)

"Vous voudriez pas faire ça ailleurs ?"

"Ouais. Pour une fois, j'suis d'accord avec lui."

Dean la fusilla du regard et Ruby se mit à glousser.

"T'es vraiment jalouse…"

"De toi ? Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité ma pauvre fille ! Oh non ! J'oubliais, tu n'en es plus une. Vieille bique !"

"Répète un peu ça !..." (regard noir)

"Rien que pour toi. Tu n'es que…"

"Temps mort !"

"**C'est elle qu'a commencé !**" (en chœur)

"J'veux pas l'savoir ! Sammy… Tu veux bien emmener ta copine un peu plus loin pendant que j'parle à Bela ?"

"Pas sa copine, gros naze. Sa femme !" _Sammy ? Avec une démone ? Naaan… Pas possible !_

"Allez, viens mon Sammychou, puisqu'IL veut parler à l'autre tarte."

Bela allait répliquer...

"Suffit ! Sam…"

Le principal intéressé lui fit un signe de tête et prit par la taille une Ruby énamourée, laissant son frère seul avec sa 'femme'.

"Pourquoi cette scène ?"

"Jamais aucune attention. C'est toujours Sam, Sam et encore Sam…"

"T'es jalouse de Sammy ?"

"Pourquoi crois-tu que je lui ai tiré dessus la première fois ?"

"Pour un gri-gri."

"Aussi. Tu m'as fait perdre un gros contrat…"

"Allons, tu t'es bien dédommagée !..."

"J'avoue. C'était jouissif."

"T'es vraiment qu'une garce !"

"Tu viens me punir ou tu vas rester ici les bras croisés ?"

Dean s'avança, menaçant, vers sa compagne et la plaqua contre un mur. Sous le regard amusé de Bela, il la toisa avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

"Qui a dit que le mariage tuait l'amour ?" (enchantée)

"Tu veux une peluche ?"

"Faut pas te sentir obligé non plus. C'est pas grave tu sais si tu ne peux pas…"

"Si je… Attends voir. Hé mec, une carabine !"

D'un geste fluide, il arma le canon et le leva vers les ballons, le doigt sur la détente, concentré comme jamais. Enfin c'était avant que Bela ne le pousse.

"T'es cinglée ! J'allais l'avoir !"

Sans mot dire, elle lui prit l'arme des mains et creva toutes les cibles.

"J'le sais mon chou, mais là c'est carrément meilleur. Tenté ?"

"Désolé, suis à sec."

"Aucun souci."

"Aucun…?"

"Chérie, tu n'aurais pas vu mon portefeuille ?"

"Bela… Donne."

"C'était qu'un emprunt…" (moue boudeuse)

"Excusez-moi, il est à vous ?"

"Il faut qu'on parle."

"Alors, elle a fait quoi la pétasse ?" (croquant dans une pomme d'amour)

"Tu sais ce qu…"

"Stop ! C'est pas vrai !"

"Mais…"

"M'en fous. C'est une sortie en famille, pour le plaisir, et vous ne pensez qu'à vous étriper."

"Mais..."

"Ssshhtt ! Sam et moi on va vous laisser vous calmer, le temps d'un café et au retour, je n'veux plus vous entendre. Deal ?"

Les deux jeunes femmes grommelèrent d'un ton boudeur.

"Compris ?"

"D'accord. Mais j'le fais pas pour toi." _Sans blague._

"Bela ?"

" Tu m'le paieras…"

" Je t'aime aussi mon amour. Tu viens Sammy ?" (s'éloignant)

"C'est ta faute. Tu pouvais pas fermer ta grande gueule démoniaque ?"

"C'est l'humaine par omission qui me dit ça ? T'es pas capable de tenir ton homme, ô piètre concubine" (sourire moqueur)

"Retire ça salope !"

"Ça fait mal ?! Pauvre petite humaine délaissée…"

" Sam est parfait peut-être ?"

"Un ange..."

"Comme s'il avait le choix…"

"T'insinues quoi là ?"

"T'es une démone, ma vieille…"

Pour toute réponse, ses yeux flashèrent en noir.

"Tu crois qu'elles peuvent s'entendre ?"

"J'y crois si t'y crois. T'entends ça ?"

"Trainée !"

"Salope !"

"Wowowo ! On se calme."

"Toi, te mêle pas de ça !" (les bloquant)

"Prête à souffrir, pétasse ?"

"Ouh ! J'ai peur…"

Ruby esquissa un petit rictus et on entendit des os craquer.

"T-T'as p-peur… ? T-T'es bien loin…"

Piquée au vif, Ruby s'approcha d'elle… pour être poignardée en plein cœur. Puis elles s'écroulèrent toutes deux.

"**Noooooooooon !**"

"**GAME OVER**"

Sam et Dean se réveillèrent en sursaut dans leur motel.

"Putain mec, j'ai fait un de ces cauchemars ! On était tous les deux et il y avait… Aaaah, peux même pas l'imaginer !"

"On était sur une chasse et on s'est retrouvés ailleurs, comme par enchantement, avec…"

"Ne prononce pas leurs noms !"

"Dean ! On a fait le même rêve."

"Et alors ?"

"Alors peut-être que…"

"Parle pas de malheur ! Nous ? En couple ? Avec elles ? Plutôt crever !"

"J'comprends pas. J'fantasme sur Bela moi, alors pourquoi Ruby ?"

"Tu… Non. Tais-toi ! Veux rien savoir !"


End file.
